1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wiring board with conductive posts in which conductive posts are provided surrounding a group of pads.
2. Description of Background Art
As a wiring board used as a lower side package substrate of a PoP (package-on-package), solder balls for connecting with an upper side package substrate may be provided surrounding a group of pads. Further, in a wiring board with conductive posts, instead of the solder balls, conductive posts may be provided (for example, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0247823, FIG. 9A and 13). The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.